Hungry
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Nunca debió de escuchar aquellas palabras... las que terminaron por orillarlo a esa decisión.
1. Prologo

**_South Park no me pertenece._**

* * *

 _Prologo._

Una arcada.

El sonido del agua del retrete salpicando a causa de la repentina caída del vomito inundó la habitación, rebotando entre las paredes haciendo eco en sus oídos.

Los ojos le ardían, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos antes de ser lo suficientemente grandes para caer por sus mejillas.

Sentía que se ahogaba al no ser capaz de respirar por la nueva arcada que experimentó antes de vomitar nuevamente.

La desesperación nunca desaparecía, por más veces que ya había hecho aquello seguía poniéndose ansioso cada que el contenido de su estómago terminaba por salir de su cuerpo por decisión suya.

Se recargó en el retrete respirando mientras podía antes de que su cuerpo le hiciera devolver la cena.

El cuarto era iluminado por los rayos de la luna llena que se adentraban por la ventana, proporcionándole un toque más desolador y dramático a su situación.

Se preguntaba a sí mismo como es que había terminado de ese modo, su pregunta se vio interrumpida cuando el contenido de su estómago le recorrió de nueva cuenta la garganta para después terminar junto a lo demás vertido en el escusado.

Quedó unos momentos más arrodillado frente a la taza de porcelana en espera de comprobar que su cuerpo ya no tenía nada más que devolver.

Volviendo a sus pensamientos, su autoestima siempre había sido alta así que no entendía como es que había dado a parar a esa opción.

O tal vez si sabía pero no quería recordar.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que ya no había nada que vomitar, con desgano se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al lavabo, abrió el grifo y se enjuagó la boca para deshacerse del desagradable sabor. Realizó la acción un par de veces más antes de cerrar la llave. Se fijó en el espejo enfrente de él.

¿Cuándo fue que su rostro comenzó a lucir cada vez más demacrado?

Las ojeras evidenciaban su falta de sueño. Admitía que sentir hambre no le permitía dormir pero no podía echarse atrás.

No cuando ya estaba tan cerca.

Frunció el ceño fijándose nuevamente en las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Ni siquiera Tweek se veía tan mal como él.

Suspiró, arrastrando los pies salió de ahí y se fue a su cuarto.

Se acostó en la cama rogando por ser capaz de mantener la farsa de que todo estaba bien, porque si no preocupaba a nadie no tendría culpas que le impidieran continuar con aquello.

Y cuando sus tripas rugieron y el frio le embargó fue que se dio cuenta que sería otra noche sin poder dormir para Clyde "el gordo" Donovan.

"El cual pronto desaparecerá" pensaba mientras se abrazaba.

* * *

 **Hola, es mi primer fic de South Park y vaya la temática que elegí aunque desconozco si ya hay algún fanfic con esta temática.**

 **En cada fandom tengo personajes a los cuales les digo bebés porque deseo que nada malo les pase y quisiera protegerlos para evitarlo, en este fandom uno de esos personajes es Clyde pero la idea me llegó hace un par de días y es obvio que habrá mucho drama.**

 **Quiero adelantar que el tema de los desórdenes alimenticios me lo tomo enserio, investigare para estar informada y para escribir más detalladamente en próximos capítulos.**

 **Y si se preguntan habrá triángulo amoroso… ¡TOKENXCLYDEXKEVIN!**

 **Perdonen los errores de ortografía.**

 **Sin más que decir por el momento…**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	2. Capitulo 1

**South Park no me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

La alarma le sobresaltó, estiró el brazo para torpemente buscar el aparato que emitía el estridente ruido.

Le tomo un par de intentos hasta que dio con su celular y apagó la alarma. Con pereza se sentó en la cama y bostezó a la vez que se estiraba, se levantó y encaminó al cuarto de baño para alistarse.

Ya un poco más animado, y despierto, llevó a cabo toda su rutina matutina: se duchó, cepilló sus dientes y posó frente al espejo un par de veces viéndose desde distintos ángulos siempre llegando a la misma conclusión.

-Que sexy te ves hoy, Clyde.- se decía a si mismo dándose ánimos, tal vez fuera un poco narcisista de su parte decir eso pero no le importaba. Le gustaba su apariencia y no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Regresó a su habitación y apresuró a vestirse, optando por unos jeans desgastados, una playera negra y su chaqueta, finalizando con sus zapatillas deportivas. Bajo las escaleras y tomo la mochila que había dejado el día anterior en el comedor, abrió el refrigerador y sacó de ahí un taco de la cena de ayer, lo calentó en el microondas para luego salir presuroso de su hogar.

Degustaba su taco mientras caminaba, relamiéndose los labios por la delicia de aquella comida cuando de pronto un empujón consiguió que parte del contenido del taco cayera al suelo, escuchó un par de burlas.

-Quítate de en medio, gordo.

-Agradécenos, tu culo ocupa toda la acera, jaja.

Las risas continuaban mientras los chicos montados en bicicletas se alejaban rumbo a la escuela.

Clyde bufó cuando los otros estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

Miró sin expresión alguna el alimento, o lo que quedaba de él, los chicos lo habían empujado a propósito, eso era un hecho y como evidencia estaba el dolor que sentía en el brazo cuando lo golpearon con el manubrio de la bicicleta. Hizo una mueca disgustado y guardó el taco dentro de su mochila, nunca se había desanimado ante eso para seguir comiendo pero esta vez sorprendentemente dio resultado.

"Que desperdicio" pensaba mientras seguía caminando y pensaba en la parte de su taco que cayó al suelo.

* * *

-Hola Tweek.- se acercó animado al adicto al café, quien se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Gah! H-Hola Clyde, ¿trajiste la cartulina?- le cuestionó a la vez que intentaba abrir su termo y poder darle un sorbo a su café.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando?- preguntó confuso, no entendía de que estaba hablando.

-Déjalo Tweek, es más que obvio que a este imbécil se le olvido.- de pronto un brazo rodeo por lo hombros al rubio, que saltó y forcejeó intentando quitarse de encima a su captor.

-¡Me atraparon! ¡Gah!- Tweek chillaba horrorizado, al menos hasta que Craig le hizo dar la vuelta y le obligó a verlo.

-Soy yo Tweek.

-C-Craig, me as-sustas, casi te tiro el café encima.- su tic se fue relajando poco a poco.

El pelinegro beso en la frente al otro antes de dedicarle su dedo corazón a su amigo.

-Más te vale que vayas a conseguir una o Tweek tendrá una mala nota por tu culpa.

-¿QUE?- gritó el rubio- ¡No pu-puedo tener malas n-notas o mis padres m-me venderán como esclavo!- procedió a jalar con desesperación sus cabellos.

-Bebé, detente.- le detuvo tomando sus manos entre las suyas, miró al castaño- Mueve tu culo y consigue una maldita cartulina.

-Pero falta poco para que empiecen las clases.

-No lo lograra, Craig.- dijo Tweek.

-Oh, claro que lo hará o yo me asegurare de que no viva para el siguiente martes de tacos.

-¡No lo harías!- dijo Clyde al borde del pánico.

-Oh, tu sabes que si.- apenas terminó de hablar el moreno, Clyde se echó a correr temeroso. El rubio miró a su novio.

-¿No crees que t-te has pasado un p-poco, Craig?

-No, seguramente ya se orino en los pantalones- se rio ante la idea-, vamos a apartar nuestros lugares, bebé.

-¡S-Si!

Mientras que la pareja del team Craig ingresaba al salón y buscaba donde sentarse, el castaño amante de los tacos corría por los pasillos de la escuela para dirigirse a la papelería que se encontraba dentro de la misma rezando porque milagrosamente estuviera abierta y para su alegría, y alivio, lo estaba.

Se impulsó para correr aún más rápido cuando de la nada algo se enredó con su pie y lo hizo caer sin reparo alguno al piso.

Burlas se escucharon en el pasillo, se levantó adolorido.

-Deberías de fijarte por donde vas, gordo.- por la voz se dio cuenta que era el chico de la bicicleta que le había empujado cuando caminaba rumbo a la escuela. Frunció el ceño molesto.

-¡No estoy gordo!

-Sigue repitiéndolo hasta que te lo creas, ¿ya compraron la cartulina?

-Si.- respondió otro que se mantuvo al margen por comprar dicho objeto.

-Vámonos, no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo con este tonto.

Se marcharon no sin antes volver a empujarlo mandándolo al suelo, Clyde apretó los labios conteniendo un gimoteo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, una mano solidaria se extendió frente suyo, levantó curioso la mirada para ver quién era el dueño de dicha mano, encontrándose con su amigo Kevin.

-¿Estás bien, Clyde?- interrogó preocupado, el castaño le sonrió a la vez que aceptaba su ayuda y se ponía de pie.

-Sí, gracias Kevin.

-Esos idiotas siempre van tras de ti para molestarte, no entiendo porque lo hacen si es obvio que Cartman es el más gordo de la escuela.

Clyde se sacudió la ropa mientras escuchaba al otro.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué corrías?

-Tengo que comprar una cartulina o Craig me matara.

-Oh, bueno te veo en el salón.- levantó la mano en modo de despedida e hizo ademan de irse.

-Está bien- se acercó a la mujer que se encargaba de la papelería-, deme una cartulina.

-Oh, ya no hay más cartulinas. Se llevaron las últimas, jovencito.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido y asustado, ya no había esperanza para él, ese día seria el fin para Clyde Donovan, el mundo dejaría de disfrutar de su maravillosa presencia.

Kevin, que no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar, al escuchar la decepción en la voz del otro se giró, encontrándose con el castaño que tenía un par de lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Se acercó a él.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- se atrevió a preguntar aun conociendo la respuesta. Clyde se sonó la nariz.

-¡Ya no hay cartulinas y Craig me va a matar!- Kevin arqueó una ceja ante lo dicho.

-¿Cómo que te va a matar?

-Tweek y yo somos pareja en la clase de química y se suponía que yo debía de traer la cartulina que usaríamos hoy en clases pero se me olvido y Craig me amenazo con que si no conseguía pronto la cartulina no me dejaría vivir para el próximo martes de tacos, ¡Kevin, me matara y no podre comer tacos la próxima semana!- comenzó a lloriquear mientras jalaba del abrigo a su amigo.

-Entonces toma la mía- dijo, Clyde le miró confuso hasta que su amigo le mostró la cartulina que llevaba en una de sus manos. El pelinegro no soportaba verlo llorar así que le ofrecía la suya.

Clyde miró la cartulina y luego al otro, realizó aquello varias veces antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su acompañante.

-¡Eres el mejor Kevin!- lloraba pero esta vez de felicidad.

-No es nada, solo tómala, ¿sí?

-Te debo una.- se la quitó de las manos y se fue corriendo al salón donde tendría clases, dejando solo al de abrigo celeste, quien lo vio marcharse mientras una leve sonrisa adornaba su cara junto a un tenue sonrojo.

Cuando Clyde llegó al salón casi todos los lugares estaban ocupados, vio una mano alzarse para llamar su atención. La mano le pertenecía a Token Black.

-Por aquí, Clyde.

Se aproximó a su amigo y se sentó en el lugar que le reservó.

-¿Tienes la cartulina, gordo?- preguntó Craig acercándose amenazante con un Tweek siguiéndole temeroso.

-Aquí esta- dijo orgulloso alzándola como si de una espada se tratara.

-Te salvaste por esta vez- se la quitó de las manos y se la dio a su novio, que soltó un "es demasiada presión".

El profesor entró al salón seguido de varios estudiantes, que seguramente aprovecharon que les daba la espalda para poder entrar, entre esos iba Kevin, quien se acercó a su pareja de clase.

Al parecer le estaba preguntando por algo y el recién llegado se encogió de hombros fingiendo arrepentimiento, Clyde escuchó como la pareja de Kevin gritaba "¿Cómo que se te olvidó la cartulina?", el fanático de star wars solo escuchaba los regaños sin decir nada, se percató de la mirada del castaño y le sonrió a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.

Acción que no pasó desapercibida para Token, que al ver que algo obtenía la atención de su amigo dirigió la vista a donde él mantenía la mirada fija, frunció el ceño.

Pasaron las clases y llegó el almuerzo, el Team Craig se dirigió a la cafetería y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre disponiéndose a comer.

-¿Podrías comer con la boca cerrada?- decía Craig disgustado. Clyde negó con la cabeza.

-No.- al responder migajas de comida salieron disparadas de su boca a distintas direcciones, ganándose las miradas disgustadas de sus amigos.

-Por Dios, Clyde sé más considerado, haces que perdamos el apetito.- habló Token reprendiéndolo, más el castaño ni se inmutó.

-Hola Clyde.- Kevin se había acercado y llevaba entre sus manos su charola con comida, tomó asiento junto al nombrado, que se había recorrido de lugar para que el otro se sentara.

-Hey, Kevin. Gracias por lo de la mañana, aunque por mi culpa te metiste en problemas.

-No fue nada.- se encogió de hombros.

-Te lo pagaré un día de estos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Token curioso.

-Se me olvido la cartulina para la clase de química y Kevin me dio la suya, es un gran amigo.- explicó mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del mitad asiático haciendo que el otro sonriera y uno de sus amigos frunciera el ceño levemente.

Ignorando las reacciones de ambos continuó comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente cuando de un momento a otro su cara fue impactada contra el puré de papa y sentía como su cabeza era movida con fuerza sobre el blando alimento. Cuando la presión sobre su cabeza desapareció, aprovechó para separar su rostro de inmediato de la charola y comenzó a toser ya que parte del alimento le había entrado a la nariz y a la boca haciéndole molesto el respirar.

Escuchó un par de risas, insultos y las sillas rechinando contra el piso como cuando son movidas con prisa, limpió su cara para ser capaz de ver que estaba pasando, encontrándose con sus hostigadores de las últimas semanas siendo tomados de las solapas de su ropa por unos molestos Craig y Token.

-¡Gah! ¿Estas bi-bien, Clyde?- preguntó Tweek mientras se le acercaba preocupado y le intentaba limpiar los rastros de comida en su cara.

-¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer pendejos?- preguntó Craig mientras levantaba su puño amenazante a la cara del chico que tenía sujeto, el cual tenía un hilo de sangre escurriéndole por la nariz evidenciando haber sido golpeado.

-¿Qué diablos tienen contra Clyde?- preguntó Token, quien sostenía a un chico al que al golpear le dejo el labio partido.

-Nada, solo le ayudábamos a comer, después de todo termina atascándose de comida- respondió uno de ellos, que sin previo aviso recibió un puñetazo del chico de chullo azul.

Una pelea comenzó siendo participes solo los agresores de Clyde, Craig y Token. Todos los alumnos presentes en la cafetería comenzaron a gritar y los rodearon entusiasmados esperando a ver sangre correr, todos le apostaban a Craig y animaban en coro al amante de los cuyos, al menos hasta que un profesor llegó y se dirigió al lugar donde sucedía toda la acción.

-¡Aquí no hay nada que ver, todos váyanse!- gritó a los espectadores, que no tuvieron de otra más que marcharse ya que el almuerzo se había terminado en el transcurso de la pelea. Una vez la mayoría se fue, se giró a ver a los responsables del alboroto.- ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?

Craig fue el primero en hablar.

-Estos idiotas llegaron y molestaron a Clyde.- explicó con su típica voz nasal.

El profesor se sostuvo el puente de la nariz antes de echar un vistazo y ver a los alborotadores, su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontró con Token.

-¡Joven Black!, me lo esperaba de su amigo pero no de usted.

-Lo que dice Craig es verdad, ellos llegaron y molestaron a Clyde.- dijo señalando a los otros.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, solo llegamos y quisimos ayudar a nuestro amigo, ¿no es así, Clyde?- dijo mientras amenazo con la mirada al nombrado, que estaba aún sentado en su lugar junto a Tweek y Kevin.

Bajo la mirada y apretó los puños intentando no ceder ante el otro, basto que tanto el rubio como el azabache le apretaran las manos para que se animara a hablar.

-Es cierto, desde hace semanas que ellos llegan de la nada y me empiezan a molestar.- confesó, el maestro asintió entendiendo y miró a los otros cuatro.

-Aunque ellos hayan iniciado, jóvenes Tucker y Black, ustedes también deben de ser castigados, todos irán a detención el día de hoy y se encargaran de limpiar la cafetería.

-Pero…

-Sin ningún pero, ahora regresen todos a su salón.

-Vámonos Clyde.- susurró Kevin a la vez que lo tomaba de su mano y se lo llevaba, suerte que la siguiente clase la tenían juntos.

Craig se aproximó a Tweek y le cogió la mano.

-Vámonos Tweek.

-¡S-Sí!

Los cinco caminaban en silencio por los pasillos buscando su aula hasta que Kevin se animó a hablar.

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo molestándote?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Clyde.

-Es cierto, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te molestan? podríamos haberte ayudado.- agregó Token.

Clyde se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

-Creí que no era para tanto ya que lo hacían solo de vez en cuando pero estas semanas se ha vuelto más constante.- se limitó a decir, no quería que supieran que normalmente era cuando él se encontraba solo o sabía que se involucrarían.

-¡Gah! Son u-unos pend-dejos.- dijo el cafeinomano que pensaba que pasar por eso era mucha presión.

-Bueno, si te siguen molestando solo dinos, ¿sí?- le dijo Token mientras ponía una mano su hombro en gesto amistoso, el castaño le sonrió en respuesta.

-Sí.

-Nos vemos- dijeron despidiéndose, Kevin y Clyde levantaron las manos devolviendo el adiós para acto seguido entrar a su salón.

* * *

-Y no olviden leer desde la página ciento noventa y seis a la doscientos treinta.- decía la maestra de literatura mientras que los alumnos dentro del aula hacían ruido al levantarse presurosos de sus asientos.

Clyde guardaba sus útiles en su mochila antes de ser llamado por Token.

-Ya me voy a detención, adiós.

-Adiós.- se despidió sonriendo del moreno, se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió del lugar para dirigirse a su casa, en el pasillo se encontró con su amigo rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Tweek? ¿No piensas irte a casa?- pregunto curioso.

-Craig n-no puede acompañarm-me hoy por la detención, así que t-te acompañare.

-Oww, gracias Tweek.- Clyde se lanzó a abrazarlo conmovido pero no duro mucho ya que fue apartado del rubio desde atrás. Al girar la cabeza vio a Craig-¿Cr-Craig? ¿no ibas detención?

-Sí, solo vine a despedirme de Tweek.- soltó al castaño y se acercó a su novio al cual planto un beso en los labios haciéndolo sonrojar. Al separarse de él sonrió levemente-Adiós bebé.

-¡A-Adió-ós C-Craig!

El pelinegro se alejó de ahí para dirigirse a detención, Clyde y Tweek emprendieron su camino a la salida para posteriormente dirigirse a su casa respectivamente separándose en una parte del camino.

-¡Adiós Tweek!- se despidió entusiasmado con una mano agitada en el aire el castaño de su amigo que se despidió nervioso y con su clásico tic.

Cuando la silueta del rubio desapareció, Clyde se puso rumbo a su hogar sin percatarse que le seguían.

Al prestar atención a su alrededor se dio cuenta que el vecindario se encontraba demasiado tranquilo para aquellas horas. Se encogió de hombros pensando que posiblemente todos estaban haciendo algo diferente a otros días.

Sus pasos parecían ser lo único que se escuchaba por ahí hasta que se sobresaltó al ver por el rabillo del ojo unas cuantas sombras acercarse a él, cuando fue capaz de procesar le habían tomado por la espalda inmovilizándolo y lo metieron a un callejón por ahí cerca.

Le obligaron a levantar el rostro y se encontró con los amigos de los chicos que le molestaron hoy.

Y sin previo aviso recibió un golpe en el estómago que le saco el aire y después otro y otro.

Cuando fue capaz de hablar, aunque con dificultad por los golpes recibidos, abrió la boca.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?

-Porque andabas de soplón y nuestros amigos fueron a detención por tu culpa.- explico enojado uno de ellos.

-Pero se lo buscaron, ellos llegaron y me molestaron.- se defendió Clyde.

-Sí, sí, frente a Tucker, por eso esos pendejos terminaron golpeados- negó con la cabeza recordando aquello-, deberían de aprender de nosotros, esperamos a que el loco de tu amigo se fuera sino se vería involucrado y la verdad no queremos meternos con Craig- dijo otro. Clyde sabía que nadie molestaba al rubio por temor al pelinegro, nadie quería morir a manos de Craig Tucker y menos si era por haberle puesto un dedo encima a Tweek.

Recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, sintió dentro de su boca el metálico sabor de la sangre.

Fue una lluvia de golpes en la que se vio envuelto hasta que uno de ellos gritó.

-¡Oigan, recuerden que nos dijeron que no dejáramos moretones visibles o sospecharan!

-Tienes razón- contestó otro que puso pose pensativa y sonrió cuando se le ocurrió algo- quítenle la cartera y lo de valor, que parezca un asalto.

Los demás escucharon su orden y procedieron a despojarlo de sus pertenencias, abrieron su mochila y tiraron su contenido descuidadamente, revolvieron todo hasta que uno de ellos al encontrar su celular y billetera lo levantó como si se tratara de un gran hallazgo.

-¡Aquí lo tengo, vámonos!- anunció sonriendo, todos comenzaron a correr para huir de la escena del crimen pero uno se regresó y se acercó a Clyde, que yacía en el piso, lo tomo del cuello de su playera.

-Más te vale no abrir la boca ni mucho menos decirle a tus amigos o te ira peor que ahora, ¿entendido?-amenazó sonriendo a la vez que se pasaba un dedo sobre el cuello para dejar en claro que iba enserio.

Lo dejo caer bruscamente y se alejó del lugar.

Clyde se reincorporó con dificultad, al quedar de pie se dobló del dolor abrazándose el abdomen con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó e intentó caminar hasta su casa, cuando llego y estaba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta sintió como las fuerzas le fallaban y la vista se le nublaba.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Clyde!- escuchó gritar a su papá antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, tenía planeado actualizar cada dos semanas pero no sé cómo terminé publicando hasta ahora…**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, a mí me gusto escribirlo uwu , perdón por los errores ortográficos.**

 **Hasta la próxima~**


End file.
